How It Goes
by Toni Top
Summary: Cindy's got a date... With her worst enemy HUEY FREEMAN!  Review kudasai!
1. Chapter 1

**NOT A SEQUEL TO THE STORY "Cliche"! I'll update that one soon! ^_^**

* * *

I don know why girls be trippin ova shit like dis! It ain't dat big of a deal! I'm sittin around in Jazmine's room an she flippin out because I'm goin on a date t'night.

"Ohmigawd!" Jazmine squeals grabbin ma hands. "I can't believe it! You, Cindy McPhearson, are going on a _date_! I never thought I'd see this in my lifetime!"

"Waz dat s'posed ta mean?" Really, is it s'pose ta be that surprisin? I can go on a date an what not!

"N-Nothing!" Jazmine says defensively "I-It's just… well, you know, you're not very… feminine as the average girl!" Not feminine?

"Hey! I can be feminine!" I exclaim "Jus cuz I don like to wear makeup an dresses don mean I'm not feminine!" Jazmine rises from her bed and giggles.

"It's not like it's a _bad _thing, Cindy!" Jazmine says walkin toward me. "That's what makes you… _you_! Anyway, who's the lucky guy, huh?" Damn! She jus _has_ ta know everything! The date wasn't even ma idea! "Well, aren't you gunna tell me?" Eh. What's tha big deal?

"Man, i's Huey!" I complain throwin myself on Jazmine's bed. There was a long pause then Jazmine lets out a 'D'awwww!' Ugh…

"You and Huey?" she asks grinning. I slowly nod feelin sick ta ma stomach. "That's so _cute! _Wait… I thought you guy hate each oth−"

"WE STILL DO!" I shout jumpin up from her bed. Jazmine cocks her head to the side and gives me a confused look.

"What? Why are you two going on a date then?"

_**~Flashback~**_

_Yesterday, I went ova to the Freeman's house ta play some video games wit Riley._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Freeman." I said politely. I don show my true self in front of adults._

_"Well hello there, cutie pie." He said bending down to eye level wit me. "Riley and Huey are in the livin room, y'all play nice!"_

_"Yes sir!" I said wit my fake ass grin. So, I walked into tha livin ta find Riley's eyes glued to tha TV an Huey's gay ass readin some dumb ass book. I knew dint like me, but dat waz cool cuz I couldn't stand his ass neither! But I tried ta be nice, ya know? Be tha bigga person an all dat bullshit! "Sup, Huey?" I said in the nicest way I could! Dat nigga jus ignored me so I said "Well fuck you den!" an continued playin Maden wit Riley. I guess I got a little __**too **__into tha game, cuz when I won I jumped up and knocked ova a glass of milk on Huey's book. "Oops! Ma bad!"_

_"Dammit Cindy!" Huey yelled tryin ta dry himself off. Huey got in my face and yelled more "Watch where the hell you're going next time, you fucking idiot!"_

_"Aiight man! Damn!" I said walkin closer ta him. "You ain't have ta insult nobody! I said I was sorry!"_

_"You gunna be sorry!" Huey yelled pushin me._

_"Don put ya fuckin hands on me!" I shouted while punchin him in tha face. Well, you can tell what happened after that. I put up a good fight, but he pinned me and raised his hand to strike. Luckily, Mr. Freeman grabbed his raised arm and yanked him off of me before he could do anything._

_"What tha __**hell**__ are y'all two doin?" Mr. Freeman yelled while hittin Huey upside tha head. Haha…_

_"OW! She started it!" Huey yelled pointin at me._

_"I dint do nuthin, Mr. Freeman! Yo granson gat some issues!"_

_"Granddad! She __**punched**__ me!"_

_"Dat was self defense!"_

_"Self defense my ass!"_

_"Watchu say mutha fu−"_

_"Enough!" Mr. Freeman yelled "It's been five years and y'all still at each other's throat! I'm sick of you two fightin all the God damn time! Either y'all two learn to get along, or we can do this the hard way!" Huey and I cross our arms and look away from each other. "Well? What's it gon be?"_

_"I guess I could try." Huey said look back at me "Only if she runs up and down the stairs with untied shoes and a pair of scissors!"_

_"Aye fuck you man!"_

_"THAT'S IT!" Mr. Freeman yelled pullin us apart. "Y'all two are gunna get along one way or another… Cindy?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Freeman?"_

_"Huey will be picking you up at 7:00!"_

_"WHAT?" Huey an I yelled._

_"Y'all heard me! Huey! Getcho ass upstairs and find something ta wear!" Mr. Freeman turned to look at me. "You too! See you at 7:00, sweetie pie."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"An thas what happened." I say finishin ma story. Jazmine looks at me and grimaces. "Wha?"

"It doesn't sound very cute anymore…" Anymore?

"Yeah… I guess." I say. I lay myself back on Jazmine's bed sighing and closing my eyes.

"So?" Jazmine says interrupting my relaxation.

"So what?"

"Well, aren't you gunna get ready?"

"An why tha hell would I do dat?"

"Well, Mr. Freeman said 7:00 and it's now 4:45."

"So? Dat means I gat two hours and thirteen minutes ta get some sleep!" I say closing ma eyes again. Next thing I know, Jazmine had me pinned to da floor. "OW! What?"

"You need to get dressed, _now_!" Jazmine yells standin up ova me. Damn dat bitch strong!

"Aiight! Aiight! Damn! I think you cracked a rib!"

"Oooo! This'll be so much fun!" Jazmine squeals grabbing ma hand "First, you'll need to take a shower, and then we'll do your hair, nails, and your makeup… Oh! I have the perfect dress you can borrow!"

"Hol' up! Hol' up!" I shout snatching ma hand away "First of all! I took a showa dis morning! _And_ I _always_ gat ma hair like dis! I also bite ma nails, an I ain't wearin no makeup _or_ a dress! Why caint I wear dis?"

"Wear _that_?" Jazmine says lookin me up an down "A black hoodie and… aren't those your dad's jean?"

"SO?" I yell defensively. Jazmine crosses her arms an taps her foot glaring at me an shit! Ugh… she gon start talkin about me bein more lady like an all dat bull shit!

"Cindy, you really should be more−"

"UUUGGH!" I shriek coverin ma ears "Aiight man! Damn! Jus tell me what ta do an I'll do it!" Thas when Jazmine's eyes lit up and she grabs me by tha hand.

"Ohmigawd!" She squeals pullin me toward her closet door "You're gunna be so cute when I'm done with you!" Dat sounds like it's gunna take a long ass time!

**6:56pm**

"We're all done, Cindy!" she says givin ma blush a touch up.

"God _damn_ dat took a long ass time!" I scream swattin her hand away. "Dis is _completely _unnecessary! I don even like 'em!" Jazmine pouts her lip and runs her hand through my hair that she recently curled "Whatchu doin?"

"Well… It's just so _weird_!" Jazmine says chuckling "I mean, you are a very pretty girl, but it seems like you never want to show it."

"Nat fa Huey! He jus brings out the worst in me!" I pout crossin ma arms. Jazmine jus shakes her head an sighs.

"Just make sure to be nice to him, okay Cindy? You think you can do that?" She says sternly.

"Ima try!" We both know dat shit ain't gon happen! "So how do I look?" Jazmine stands back to examine me.

"You look so… _adorable!_" She squeals grabbin ma face! Ugh… I walk up to a full length mirror ta see how crazy I look. Dis bitch went all out! She got me wearing black strapless dress! Da dress gat a fuckin tear in it all the way ta my upper thigh! An she know I caint walk in these high ass heels! What tha hell…

"What's dis shit you lined ma eyes wit?" I yell examining ma eyes.

"Uhhh… don't you mean _eyeliner_?" She asks holdin back laughter.

"Whateva! I don like it! An you got me wearin a dress wit a tear in it!"

"That's called a _slit._"

"You jus gatta have an answer fa everything, donchu?"

_***Ding Dong!***_

"AAARRRGGHH!" I scream grabbin ma hair "I don wanna do dis! Tell 'em I'm sick or sumtin! Man, dis some ol' bullshit!"

"Awww… somebody's nervous!" she says poking me playfully "Don't worry, Cindy! You'll do fine! And remember, whatever you feel like saying or doing, say or do the _EXCACT OPPISITE!_" Dat shit wasn't gon happen neither! Jazmine grabs ma hand and drags me down the stairs "You two are going to look so CUTE together!" Jazmine squeals opening the door. "Awwww! Huey you look so−"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever!" Huey says cutting her off. Huey an I glare at each other fo awhile until Jazmine buts in.

"So Huey, what do you think of Cindy? Doesn't she look pretty?" Huey looks me at me then back at Jazmine.

"Sure," He shrugs "Whatever you say, Jaz." Jazmine elbows me ta say something nice back ta dat asshole.

"Thank you!" I say wit ma fake ass grin. Jazmine elbows me a second time. "Oh! An you look…. Ugh. Can we get dis shit ova wit?"

"CINDY!" Jazmine yells at me

"WHAT? I wanna hurry dis shit up!"

"Yeah me too!" Huey says grabbin ma hand. Ugh!

"Da fuck you think you doin?" I yell yankin ma hand away.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Huey says snatchin ma hand back "I'm just trying to make it look real for my Granddad." Huey pointed to the car and shonuf Mr. Freeman was in der lookin impatient.

"Damn!" I say linkin arms wit him "I hate dis!"

"Be sure to smile, Cindy! And remember what I tol−"

"I gat it!" I yell slammin tha door in her face. Damn! Dis nigga tryna drag me ta tha damn car! Ya see? Im tryna be nice and make it look real fo his Granddad, but he taken advantage of dat! As soon as we got to tha car door, I snatch ma arm away from him.

"Ugh! What now, Cindy?" Huey complains glaring at me.

"Don't be draggin me by ma arm like I'm yo damn rag doll!" Huey opens the door roughly.

"Shut up and get in the car!" He spits at me waitin for me ta sit down.

"You don run me, bitch!" I mumble before sittin down. Mr. Freeman looks at me and smiles.

"Well hello Cindy! I barely recognized you without your braids and them basketball pant you be wearin. I didn't even know you had a dress like that!" Mr. Freeman turns to Huey and winks. "What do you think about your date, Huey?" Ugh! Again? Whateva! At least Huey's havin it jus as bad as me! I smile sarcastically at him.

"Yeah Huey! What do you think?" I say batting my eyes. Huey glares at me then sighs.

"I-I… ugh… I think she looks beautiful." He says putting his arm around me and with a forced smile.

"What tha hell− I mean, thank you, Huey. You're so sweet!" I force out. I swear Ima fuckin vomit if dis damn car don't start in the next five seconds! "So where are we going?" I ask pullin back from Huey.

"To a steakhouse." Mr. Freeman says starin at me through the rear view mirror.

"YES!" I say thrustin ma arms in the air.

"But Granddad, I'm a vegan!" Damn! Huey _always_ gatta fuck up something nice fa me! "What am I gunna eat?"

"You can eat a d−" Huey glares at me "… You can eat uhh… something else."

"That's what I _thought_ you said!" He says crossin his arms. Why is dis boy so damn mean ta me? I try an I try, but he won't even try ta work wit me! Ima try ta complement him on something. Maybe if I do, he'll release dat bug up his ass!

"Oh wow, Huey!" I say using a more girly voice. He turns to me and raises his eyebrow.

"What?" He asks suspiciously. Aw shit! What am I gon say?

"Uhh… you look…" I clench my fist and grit ma teeth tryna force out a complement. "You look really handsome, Huey!" Dat was proly the most painful shit I'll ever have ta do in ma sorry ass life! Huey's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You really think so?" He asks blushing. Is he really gunna make me say it a second time?

"Mhmm…" I say feelin nauseous, but I force myself ta smile anyway. Mr. Freeman stares at us through the rear view mirror and grins.

"Awww! That was very nice of you Cindy!" Mr. Freeman says starin at Huey. "Didn't I tell you boy? Cindy is a sweetie pie, ain't she?" Huey turns toward me and he narrows his eyebrows while I smirk evilly at him stickin out my tongue. "Why are y'all so far apart?" Mr. Freeman asks. Oh hell! "Get closer to your girl, Huey!"

"B-But the car is moving, Mr. Freeman!" I say quickly before Huey removed his seat belt. "It would be dangerous for Huey to remove his seat belt when the car is mov−"

"Oh hush!" Mr. Freeman interrupts "Don't be so nervous. Huey! Scoot closer to your date!" Damn! Almost! Huey sighs removing his seat belt and moves in closer ta me! Ugh! I can be nice but now I gatta pretend ta like him? Man dis is bullshit! Huey hesitates a little while moving closer.

"It's okay Huey." I say wit another forced smile. "I don't bite." Huey's eyes widen in shock "You know what I meant!" I yell pullin him closer to me.

"Go on! Put yo arm around her!" Mr. Freeman adds. Aw _hell_ naw! Ugh! Whateva… I take Huey's arm and put it around me wit ma fake ass grin. "Aww… now this date will go by much faster!" Hell yes! Huey leans into ma ear and whispers.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing, but tone it down, okay?" Huey whispers sternly at me.

"Shut tha hell up and smile!" I whisper back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Steak House**

Yeah. So, Mr. Freeman dropped Huey an I off at the restaurant, and all Huey has been doin is glare at me while I'm eatin! "Whatchu lookin at me fo?" I ask wit a full mouth. Huey grimaces and looks the other way with crossed arms.

"Can you just hurry up and eat so I can go home?" He says pissed off for no reason! I dint even get a chance ta _actually_ mess wit him yet, an he already actin like a lil bitch! Damn! I swallow my food so I could talk to him.

"Okay, Huey!" I yell causin everybody to go silent fo a second. "You've been actin like you gat sumthin up yo ass all day! I'm tryna be nice!"

"Don't try! That's your problem!"

"WHAT?" I yell slammin ma hands on tha table. "_Please!_ Tell me what ma problem is!"

"Nevermind! Just drop it!"

"No!" I yell leanin into Huey's face. "I wanna know whatchu bitchin about!"

"I said drop it, Riley!" Huey shouts. _What the hell?_

"Riley? Nigga dis is Cindy! Da fuck you get Riley from?" Huey looks away nervously. Haha! I know _exactly _what he bitchin about now! Haha! "You mad at Riley?" Huey looks at me an nods. "Dis wouldn't be about Riley and Jazmine, would it?"

"Maybe!" He spits at me.

"Well direct yo anger at him! Not me!" I yell sittin back down. Huey narrows his eyebrows at me.

"I have every right to be mad at you!"

"Me?" I exclaim. "What tha fuck did I do?"

"You're the one that got them together in the first place!"Huey yells pointin at me.

"Oooh yeeeaaah…" I say remembering how it happened. "Oh well! No point in getting mad now! Them two are _inseparable_!" Huey moans and slides down his seat. Damn! Dis nigga is _pitiful!_ I didn't know he liked Jazmine! He's been so mean ta her an shit, I jus assumed she annoyed him! …Okay, I kinda knew, and I _might _have got them together just to mess wit him! But lets keep dat between us! I guess I have ta apologize now! Ugh… "Huey?" I say swallowin ma pride.

"What?" He says still upset. Ooh. Dis is a lot harder than I thought!

"I'm… I'm sssso…" Huey raises his eyebrow lookin confused. "I am… look, do you forgive me or not?" Huey shrugs sittin up in his chair.

"I guess so." So damn _pitiful_! I've never seen him bitch up like dis!

"C'mon, Huey!" I say putting ma hand on top of his. Huey jumped when he felt my hand touch his. _I _dint even expect myself ta be dis nice! "Yeah, Jaz might be wit Riley now, but dat don mean you ain't gon find somebody else." A faint smile went across Huey's face. I'll be honest, it _does_ scare me a little ta see him smile! I thought he was havin a stroke or somethin! "You a… pretty cool guy, Huey! I'm pretty sure some girl snatch up! Any girl… would be lucky ta have a guy like you." Huey looks at me in shock and blushes like mad.

"A-Are you trying to say that−"

"Wha−Whoa! Not dis girl!" I yell snatchin ma hand away. "I'm barely startin ta like you as a _person_!"

"Oh. Good. Good." He says rubbing the back of his afro.

_***Awkward Silence***_

"You ready to go?" Huey asks.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah! Les go!"

**Mr. Freeman's Car**

"So I take it the date went well!" Mr. Freeman says smiling. Huey looks at me then quickly looks away.

"Y-Yeah." Huey says blushin. I don't know why dis nigga all the damn time!

"And what about you, cutie pie?" Mr. Freeman asks.

"I sure did!" I say wit my fake ass grin. Well, I guess it was cool. I mean, it dint end how I expected! I kinda planned fo someone ta get stabbed wit a steak knife and me getting wrestled to tha ground by da police.

"We'll I'm glad you two had fun. No more fighting?"

"No more!" We lie.

"Good! Where should I drop you off, cutie pie?"

"You can drop me off at Jazmine's house." I say. Huey moans and slouches in his chair again as he pulled up to Jazmine's house. What a bitch… "Thank you, Mr. Freeman." I say unbuckling my seat belt.

"Hol' on now!" Mr. Freeman says stopping me. "Let Huey walk you to your door."

"Awww c'mon Ganddad! She's right th−"

"Shut the hell up an move yo ass!" Mr. Freeman shouts. Huey mumbles getting out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Such a gentleman." I say sarcastically. Huey rolls his eyes and puts his arm around my waist. "I had such nice night with you, Huey." I say jokingly restin my head on his shoulder. We made it to the front porch and he turns to face me. "Sooo…"

"Thank you, Cindy." Huey says huggin me.

"Thanks? What did I do?" I ask surprised. Huey lets me go and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks for the talk."

"Oh yeah… you welcome, I guess." I say nervously.

"Well, good night, Cindy!" Huey says walkin away.

"What? No good night kiss?" I joke. Huey stops and turns around.

"Eh. Why not." He says walkin toward me.

"Haha! Wait! Huey I was jus ki−"

_***Muuwahh!***_

Huey grabs the back of my head and forces my lips on to his. He pulls away quickly and stares me into my eyes.

"You feel anything?" I ask

"Nope. Did you?"

"Does disgust count?"

"Ugh… Good night, Cindy." Huey says walkin away.

"PpfftHAHAA! C'mon Huey! You know I had ta say it! How you gon leave me hangin like dat?"

"Go home, Cindy!" He says getting into the car. Huey can be so damn sensitive sometimes! Whateva! It was still worth it! I pull out the house key only ta have Jazmine swing open the door.

"Ohmigawd!" She squeals pullin me in the house. She grabs ma hand and drags me into the room locking her door. "You are going to tell me _everything_ that happened tonight!" She yells pushin me on her bed.

"Eh. It was aiight." Jazmine raises her eyebrow examining my face.

"You're lying!"

"What makes you say dat?"

"You're blushing!" She yells poking my cheeks.

"It's makeup! Damn! Stop sweatin me!"

"Tell me what happened! I need to know!" She yells grabbin my shoulders shakin me violently.

"Nuttin happened!" I lie shruggin her hands off my shoulders. "I don know why girls get so damn excited ova dis shit! It waz like hangin out wit a friend!" When I said friend, Jazmine's eyes lit up.

"So you guys are friends now?" She asks with a huge smile.

"I guess so." I really don know if we were friends or not! I mean, I still cain't stand his bitch ass, but I _guess_ I can stand him a little bit more than befo'. "Les not talk about dis right now." I say putting on ma tank top and basketball shorts. "I jus wanna sleep right now!"

"Awww! C'mon! Cindy pleeeeaaase?"

"G'night Jazmine!" I yell getting under the covers.

"Man! You don't let me have _any_ fun!"

**12:34am**

Damn! I cain't sleep! I feel all anxious an shit fo some reason! Man, I need ta relax! Jaz has dis place dat she goes to when she tries ta relax. What was it again? …Fuck it! Ima jus walk around da neighborhood! I grab my windbreaker head out the door as quietly as possible. As soon as I open the door, I feel the cold breeze brush against my skin. Ahh… I love the cold! I walk outside and roam the streets. Maybe I can find dat place Jaz an Reezy be talkin about.

"Cindy?" I feel a hand grab ma shoulder.

"OH SHIT!" I whisper sharply. "I don know who da fuck you are but I swear Ima−"

"Relax!" Oh thank God! "It's me, Huey!" He says removing his hand from ma mouth. I dint know he goes outside! I thought he was one of those weird ass people who lock themselves in dey room all day! "What are you doing out here?" He asks lookin at me suspiciously.

"I'm jus walkin around! Whatchu doin sneakin up on people like dat?"

"I'm just… going to get some fresh air." He says walkin away. Maybe he knows where dat spot is!

"Hey wait!" I shout grabbin his shoulder. Huey turns around and raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can I come witchu?" I say smiling.

"Yeah, I guess." He says shruggin. "Try and keep up!"

"Whateva, nigga!" I mumble runnin behind him.

**The Hill**

"So dis is da spot?" I yell sittin against the tree next ta Huey. "Jaz and Riley used ta− Oh! I'm sorry man!" He just shakes his head and shrugs.

"It doesn't bother me anymore!" He says looking into the distance. "I'm only 15, I have enough time to find the right person."

"Good! Good!" I say lookin away.

_***Awkward Silence***_

"How do you know this place again?" Huey asks accusingly.

"Jazmine told me about it." I lie

"She never told you though." How da hell would he know dat?

"She dint have to." I say smirkin. "I followed her here on day!" Huey shakes his head and chuckles. "Hey! I made you laugh! Damn! I must be some kind of miracle worker or somethin!" It went silent again fo a while until Huey spoke up.

"So… Are we… Dating?" Huey asks.

"Dating?" C'mon, Huey! I mean, I few hours ago I couldn't stand yo ass! TAAHAHAA!" Huey narrows his eyes at me. "Damn! It was just a joke!" _Not really. _"But let's try bein friends first, aiight?" I smile and extend ma hand out ta him.

"Sure." He smiles meetin me half way.

"Good! I'm glad we got dat−"

_***Muuwaah!***_

"What the hell, Huey?"

"Was it disgusting that time?" Huey asks smirkin.

"Maybe!" I say covering my blushin face. "It's better, I guess!"

"You _guess_?" He asks teasingly.

"Yes! Ain't dat what I said?" I yell standin up.

"Then why are you blushing so much?" Dammit!

"Dats cuz… well… Shut up!" I yell walkin away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

What? Yeah, I blushed! SO? Dat don mean I like 'em or nuttin! He is a good kisser though…

* * *

** I know! i know! The ending wasnt all that good! I'm sorry =( well Review s'il vous plait!**


End file.
